


However Long It Takes To Get Your Number, Pretty Boy

by Lost_in_stars



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being A Brat, M/M, Modern AU, Soup, Steve Harrington being Completely Done with Billy's shit, Steve works at a grocery store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_stars/pseuds/Lost_in_stars
Summary: Steve picked the can up and slammed it back onto the shelf. “I wasn’t sleeping,” He told the boy he had deemed “Trouble” with gritted teeth. “I was just… Resting my eyes for a moment. It’s been a long day. Can I help you with anything?”“Well, I think there might be something wrong with these cans?” Trouble smirked. “They keep falling over.”“No they don’t.”“Yes...” Trouble raised his hand and began nudging three cans at once over the edge of the shelf. They clattered to the floor loudly. “They do.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	However Long It Takes To Get Your Number, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikabells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikabells/gifts).



It had already been a very long day, and Steve still had three more hours until his shift ended. All he really wanted was to go home and sleep it off, pretending for just a few hours that he didn’t exist and life wasn't hard.

Sleep sounded nice. Steve sighed peacefully at the thought, gripping the can of soup loosely. Even though he knew if his manager came around the corner and found out he wasn't working he would probably get in trouble, he took the moment of silence to lean against the shelf he was stacking with soup can and close his eye for just a moment.

Plus, there was no way he could fall asleep standing up so it wasn't even risky… Right?

_Bang!_

He had been wrong. He startled awake at the loud noise and bent down to pick up the can he had dropped, swearing under his breath. Luckily, the can hadn’t dented or anything, so he put it back on the shelf and began to move on so he could keep stacking the soup cans a few metres away.

There was another bang from behind him and Steve turned around, coming face to face with… Well, with the face of pure fucking trouble. He had blue eyes, and tanned skin with a silver dangling earring hanging from his ear. He had also decided to pair a denim jacket with jeans, denim on denim, a style that Steve had never really liked but damn, did this boy pull it off.

Despite the clothing choice this boy was… _Holy shit, hot!_

“Hi,” the blonde said, the can of soup he had either dropped or deliberately pushed over rolling away from him and towards Steve. “Saw you sleeping on the job. Maybe I should get your manager, hm?”

Steve picked the can up and slammed it back onto the shelf. “I wasn’t sleeping,” He told the boy he had deemed “Trouble” with gritted teeth. “I was just… Resting my eyes for a moment. It’s been a long day. Can I help you with anything?”

“Well, I think there might be something wrong with these cans?” Trouble smirked. “They keep falling over.”

“No they don’t.”

“Yes...” Trouble raised his hand and began nudging three cans at once over the edge of the shelf. They clattered to the floor loudly. “They do.”

Steve gritted his teeth and bent down to pick up the cans, putting them back on the shelf. Clearly, this boy was just trying to annoy him. He had worked at this supermarket for nearly a year and a half, he knew how to deal with infuriating customers. He had dealt with stealing kids, reckless teenagers (some of which went to his school) and old people who demanded to see his managers for no particular reason. This man, Trouble, clearly couldn’t be that bad. “You knocked them off yourself, _sir_.”

“Nuh uh!” Trouble knocked another one over. “Look! Did it themselves. Strange.”

“Sir… Please don’t do that or I’ll have to ask you to leave,” Steve replied, once again picking up the cans. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go… Somewhere else. Got more… Things to do. Have a,” _terrible day, you hot piece of shit_ “Lovely day.”

“Where’s the ice cream?” Trouble asked when Steve was halfway down the aisle, hurriedly walking away. He would have just pretended to not hear the man if it hadn’t been for his manager walking past, his eyes on Steve.

_Man, I really need coffee right now, holy shit._

“It’s in the frozen food aisle, two rows down,” Steve answered. “Have a nice day, sir.”

He was out of there before Trouble could ask him anything else.

Somehow, a little while later while Steve was talking with his co-worked, Robin, Trouble managed to find him again. He felt a hand on his arm and turned around to see Trouble standing there, a dangerous smirk on his lips. “I still can’t seem to find the ice cream,” He said with a _(sexy)_ pout. “Do you think you could show me?”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I’m a little busy at the moment, I’m sure Robin could--” He turned to look at Robin, only to see the girl walking away quickly. He swore underneath his breath. “Okay, what you need to do is just walk to the very end of the shop, and you’ll see the big freezers? That’s where the ice cream is.”

“That’s funny, I still can’t find them,” Trouble checked his watch. “Wow, terrible service here. Won’t even show me the fucking ice cream. How rude.”

“Okay, okay,” Steve scowled and began to walk hurriedly. Trouble followed, so close to Steve that Steve could feel his chest pressing up against his arm. Sometimes he wished this store was smaller he could easily just show this man where the fucking ice cream was and go outside for a smoke. Instead, it was a big, crowded store, giving Trouble a reasonable amount of time to chat endlessly. “Harrington, right? It says so on your name tag,” He said, running his tongue along his lips. “I’m Billy... Billy Hargrove. Just moved here from California. Where are you from?”

“I live… Here.” Steve answered distantly.

“In this store?”

“What? No, why would I-- No, I live with my parents. In this town,” Steve saw the frozen food aisle ahead and walked even faster. Billy, aka Trouble but with a proper name now, clearly refused to be left behind and moved into a jog to catch up. “Oh, nice,” Billy smiled, and the finally reached the ice cream.

Annoyingly, the manager was there, talking with a little old lady who was complaining about the prices of the frozen peas while Robin drifted behind them, biting her lip and looking bored. Steve shot her a smile before turning to leave.

There was a hand on his arm again. Billy still wanted to talk with him. _Fuck_. “Yes?” He sighed, glancing down at his watch. “Can I help you?”

“Do you think mint or chocolate?” He asked, crossing his arms. Steve looked up at the ceiling, silently praying to the god he didn’t believe in for this asshole to leave as quickly as possible. “Uh...” He glanced at his watch again. “Chocolate. Anything else? I have my break in a few minutes and I need to--”

“Well...” Billy cracked his fingers. “I’m sure the lonely bench and the cigarettes out the back can wait a few more minutes. Or, seconds, perhaps. However long it takes for you to give me your number, Pretty Boy.”

An imaginary record scratched. Steve’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened and he let out an awkward cough, looking away. “Ha… Sorry, but no… Thank you for asking though.”

Billy let out a small chuckle. “Let me guess, you’re straight?”

It took a moment for Steve to answer that. Was he straight? No, not really, but he wasn’t gay either. His ex girlfriend, Nancy, had told him that he was probably bisexual when he admitted to thinking about men as well as girls. “No… I’m not straight but…” Steve scratched his neck. “Not really into… You.”

“We’ve known each other for barely fifteen minutes and I can already tell you’re a pretty bad liar, Harrington. Come on, just give me your number. I’ll call you later and we can meet up and have a little fun, what do you say, hmm?”

_Was that sexual? Please let that be sexual._ “Look… Sir--”

“Just call me Billy.”

“Right… Billy… I don’t give my number out to just anyone, especially not someone who knocks cans off the shelves just to annoy me. Thanks. Have a nice day.”

“They fell by themselves, I really think you should get them checked out or something. Maybe fix those shelves. Could have hurt my little toe, might have a lawsuit on your hands!” Billy smirked. “Number, please Harrington?”

“Leave me the fuck alone, Hargrove.” Steve snapped, a little louder than he intended it to. His manager looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a strained smile. Leaving the little old lady, he stomped up to them and crossed his arms. “What’s going on here? Are you being rude to the customers, Steve?”

“Nothing,” Billy and Steve both answered at the same time. “He’s a friend of mine,” Billy added. “I was rude first, too, so it’s my fault. Sorry for bothering you.”

_What is that sneaky little shit helping for?_

“Ah… I see.” The manager gave Steve an angry eye twitch before returning to the little old lady and apologising again for the prices of the food. Steve took the opportunity to sneak away, grumbling to himself when Billy caught up once again, chocolate ice cream tucked underneath his arm.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them while Steve contemplated actually handing his number out to this man. Somehow, he found him attractive. Maybe it was the smooth way he talked, the sparkles in his eyes, his style that Steve hated that he managed to pull off.

Without a moments more hesitation, Steve walked to the cash register, scanning Billy’s ice cream, and scribbled his number on the receipt. “Have a lovely fucking day, Hargrove.” He muttered, huffing in annoyance.

Billy looked down at the number, his smirk growing into a dorky grin. “You too, Princess.” He answered. “I’ll give you a ring tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah...” Steve agreed, watching as Billy left the store with the ice cream and… A can of soup in his dumb fucking hands that Steve _did not remember him fucking paying for_.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this ages ago and its really shitty but I haven't posted anything in a while because I'm working on a new story, so I guess this'll have to do. Hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is xxlost-in-starsxx if you wanted to give me a follow!


End file.
